


Not All Heroes Wear Capes. Mine Wears A Dress.

by Ajdreams111



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajdreams111/pseuds/Ajdreams111
Summary: Good good klance fluff.





	Not All Heroes Wear Capes. Mine Wears A Dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you enjoy my writing for some reason (it trash) lemme know in the comments and give me some story ideas! I would love to please my fellow fandom members!!

Certainly a sight for, not exactly soar eyes, but...eyes. A beautiful swaying blue, formal, strapless dress, with a split on the side of the skirt leading all the way up a freshly shaved leg, clung tightly to a skinny, posed body. Keith’s jaw dropped to the floor as Lance, sporting six inch black dagger heels to match his black choker and headpiece, sexily waltzed down the castle stairs into a huge ballroom that was rarely used. Hunk and Pidge spit their drinks on each other’s tux’s. Allura followed happily behind lance wearing her normal dress and full makeup. Her smile was bigger than lances grin as he spotted all the other paladins. Shiro began to giggle and rub the bridge of his nose in unison with his reddened scar. All the other aliens nearly silenced, and lances click of heels could be heard over the soft, jazzy type music coming from an orchestra on the far side of the room. His normal side bang was curled so it sat in front of his eye in an adorable way, and one that made it seem as though he could see through anything. He wore sparkling sapphire clip on earrings that hung low in a diamond shape. He had naturalistic makeup on, nearly impossible to notice except for giant wings, raccoon eyes, and the fact that his foundation made him glow and his cheekbones looked like they could slice through diamonds. Everyone stared at him. Shiro could’ve sworn he heard some of the girls at the party sigh sadly at their competition. It seemed like an unreachable moment until lance made it down the stairs and streamlined to Keith. He gripped Keith’s bicep and other hand and assumed a waltz position, standard for many styles of dance. The room went completely black except for a spotlight on lance and Keith. On cue, the orchestra to their right began a salsa style of music, fast and rhythmic and vibrant enough to allow your heartbeat to follow the beat. Keith had time for a quick smile through his blushed and panicked expression before he led them both. They both stepped exactly in time to the music, doing tricks and exciting the crowd. Lance moved surprisingly nimbly for having literal daggers on the ends of his toned legs. They both were blushing and panting by the final note, but still executed a low dip perfectly. Lances hand went above his head and reached the floor behind him as Keith’s face went to breathe hot breaths to his partners chest. Everyone erupted in volcanic applause as they stood back up, smiling. Pidge was screaming numerous profanities in encouragement.  
“I didn’t know you were so good at dancing. I took a risk choosing you.,” lance said through gasps.  
“I didn’t know you looked so good in a dress.,” was Keith’s only response before his lips met lances and the crowd renewed its applause.


End file.
